Years in the Making
by ORIHIME-HIKOBOSHI
Summary: Everything else was just a journey to this moment, and now is when everything falls into its place. Where they belong. Like you and me.


**Years in the Making**

.

.

**a/n: I'm drunk and I want to write smut.**

.

.

* * *

It took Sakura every fiber of her world-renowned chakra control to stop herself from screaming. Atop her lithe body toned by years of kunoichi training, efforts in saving the world, and traveling was a warmth that might possibly put the flames of Amaterasu to shame. With much effort, she willed her eyes open to meet red and spiraling purple staring right back at her jade.

Uchiha Sasuke was atop her. Touching her. Moving in a rhythm that even the gods perhaps cannot even begin to comprehend. He was burning, burning driving her to wit's end. And she, too, was burning, falling, losing to this long drawn-out battle on who will lose control first.

Sakura, for all her prided control, admits that she in on the verge of losing. And for once she loved being on the losing end, she admits, staring back into the eyes of the only person she can bear losing to. Finally, she allowed a moan to escape her swollen lips and allowed herself to let go, her mind a mixture of sparks of white and fireworks and a replay of how they ended up where they are now, a small inn in the middle of nowhere, whispering prayers whose words were each other's names in repeat.

When Sasuke asked her to join him on his travels, she thought that he was joking. But Uchiha Sasuke didn't tell jokes, she reminded herself. It simply took her completely by surprise because in her mind was a well-played out scenario where she would ask the Uchiha to let her join him, bringing up statistics of how having a medical ninja at hand would vastly improve the prospects of a long-term mission to which he would have to agree. Uchiha Sasuke was stubborn, but facts are facts.

And that is why even if it has been exactly a month of traveling with the redeemed avenger, it still is beyond her that here she is, walking through a forest clearing towards the next village with Sasuke himself. Even so, she is careful not to overstep their growing familiarity lest he recoils, nullifying whatever progress they have made in their relationship, whatever their relationship is.

So in between stolen moments of them touching, leaning on each other as they slept on the forest floor, or him poking her forehead when he finds her quip amusing, she does not find his "The rain is going to fall soon." statement anything out of the ordinary. After all, it has been increasingly humid since they left Konoha. Evenings were balmy and the air was heavy. Sakura could swear she can feel the residual stickiness of it on her skin.

They picked up their pace when Sasuke suggested that not far from where they were was a small village where they can take refuge for before the rain falls. To this, Sakura nodded, imagining a proper bed which her back has not been acquainted with for the past month she has been with Sasuke.

But of course not everything goes to plan.

They were a measly three and a quarter kilometers away from the village when the thunderstorm decided to break. The rain was coming down in such force and volume that traveling through the trees would be a fool's choice. The branches were simply too slippery and it was not wise to expend chakra on such an effort, especially when one does not know what the awaits in the path ahead. And so the two leaf ninja found themselves trudging the muddy ground with no shield from the rain except their own skin and the clothes their backs.

"This inn better have hot water, Sasuke-kun." Sakura remarked as she stepped into the mudroom of the inn. She shifted past the noren to find Sasuke already speaking to the old lady at the reception. Staying at the mudroom, she tried as much as she can to wring off the water that has soaked into her clothes and rinse the mud off her ninja sandals, not much as a courtesy to the innkeeper but more so as to rid herself of the cold, disgusting feeling of being under the rain.

Sasuke beckoned her to follow him which she did after shooting the old innkeeper a polite smile. The pair climbed two flights of stairs and walked past a corridor until Sasuke stopped in front of a door. He pulled the key and unlocked the door. In a split-second, the two were already inside the room, a stark contrast of warmth and dryness to their cold and wet.

They have just finished depositing their travel packs by the door when they were met with the silence of the room. Sakura rubbed her arm out of nervous habit once she realized that it was just her and Sasuke, soaked to the bone, alone in a room together.

The Uchiha, on the other hand did not seem to mind. He surveyed the room as per shinobi protocol until his eyes landed on her form. His eyebrow cocked at her stance, acknowledging how she was marinating in her rain-soaked clothes.

"Aren't you cold?" his question sounded more like a statement.

Sakura managed a half-smile, not entirely sure of what to do in such a situation. She absolutely did not foresee this scene unfolding, and now she was in an absolute stalemate as to what to say or do. "I'm alright, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you dry yourself first or take a shower or whatever it is you need to do-" she was rambling, and she knew it. But how could she not in such a predicament? She bowed her head before she could ramble on further. She was already embarrassed as it is. She could only imagine how hideous she looked-her pink hair dulled by the rain and clinging carelessly on her nape and cheeks and probably accentuating her forehead, her dirty clothes from travel clinging to her body, probably emphasizing her in the wrong places-

Her thoughts on insecurity was cut of by a sigh escaping Sasuke's lips. He still looked immaculate in his disheveledness, his virility and appeal driven to overdrive by how he too, was soaked to the skin. "Sakura," he began, "How, how can you still be so annoying?" his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes regarding her with something that she is not sure if she has seen before.

"Wha-"

"The moon." Sasuke cut her off and she followed his gaze to the window. The moon was bright and round and full. Despite the torrent that was pouring outside it still shone unfazed, its image unsullied even by the thick clouds that wept. "Isn't it beautiful?" he finished.

"Ah yes, it is quite bright." came her reply almost too automatically, thankful for anything to break the awkward tension between the two of them in the room. She stole a glance at Sasuke hoping to build up rapport about the moon or whatever heavenly bodies he wished to talk about when she met his eyes again with her.

He took a tentative step towards her, until she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. For the first time, she noticed the difference in their heights as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Sakura." he said, his voice dry and his gaze direct. "You really are…"

"Annoying?" she quipped, shutting her eyes as used to how the phrase goes.

"Hopeless." he corrected, his voice sounding slightly amused. Sakura felt a warmth approaching her. She barely cracked her eyes open when the warmth stopped and hovered, mere centimeters away from her lips. "May I?" he asked in a whisper and Sakura was unsure if she truly heard his voice or if it was his lips lightly brushing against hers as he spoke.

Nevertheless, it was her easiest yes.

His lips met hers and at once a flame ignited in her belly. It stole the strength from her knees that if it weren't for Sasuke's sole arm snaking across her back to support her, she swore she would have crumbled. He was touching her, holding her, kissing her, her mind screamed. His lips were hot against hers, moving with such passionate intent that ignited a coil in her stomach. She reached her arms up to wrap around his neck to support herself. But oh she needed him. She needed him.

They broke off the kiss to catch their breathing, their eyes never breaking what was instigated with their lips. "You're so fucking dense, Sakura." Sasuke said before he crashed his lips against hers once more, this time with more urgency than the first. She felt his tongue trace her lips, pleading them to part. Once she did, she felt his warmth invade her senses as her tongue danced with his and his hands found the bare skin underneath her clothes. He languidly traced shapes and patterns on her back, leaving hot trails that sent her shivering to her very core.

"Sasuke-kun" she breathed, her hands now finding his hair. "I love you, aaah!" she gasped as he started kissing trails down her neck. He enjoyed the way her skin tasted, the salt, earth, and rain mingling on it. He nibbled on the skin where he felt her heartbeat thrum, allowing himself a delighted grunt when he heard Sakura gasp. She was driving him crazy. He wants to drive her crazy.

Channeling chakra to what was left of his left arm, he managed a completeness thanks to his Susano-o. He snaked the phantom limb beneath Sakura's thigh, lifting it to wrap around his torso as he caressed her soft, creamy skin. As her legs locked around his midsection, he groaned in pleasure as she felt her hips roll against hardening member. He smirked when he saw her blush even deeper when she felt him throbbing against her warm core amidst the rain-soaked fabric that clothed them both.

That was when Sasuke regarded the clothes on their backs as nuisance. He wanted to feel her skin and taste her warmth without any barriers. He wanted to feel her, he wanted her to feel him, for her to realize what she meant to him all along these years that he wasn't able to ever put into words. This woman, who could level mountains with her fingertips, who could draw blood from a god, is the same woman to whom he would surrender to. He wanted to engulf all of his senses with her. He wanted every curve of her body burned into his sharingan. He wanted to hear her moan for him, asking for more. He wanted to memorize how her suppleness felt against his hardness. He wanted to inhale her essence-oh god, he wanted to taste her!

Sasuke drove her against the wall and pinned her there, his hard and chiseled torso flush against her heaving breasts. He could now feel her hardened nipples underneath her soaked top. His intact hand found its way to the zipper of her top and pulled it open. He pulled away to revel at the sight of her exposed, her chest binding already undone from the moving and grinding they were occupied with earlier.

The want and longing for the man standing in front of her fueled Sakura's own desires. She never broke their eye contact as she took his right hand in hers and place it upon her left breast. "I have always been yours." she breathed.

"I never forgot." came his reply, his hand kneading her flesh and his lips capturing hers once more, moving to leave a trail of heat from her lips to her jaw to her neck to the valley between her breasts. He lingered there for a moment, listening to her quickened heartbeat, never forgiving himself as to how he once attempted to end its beating. He placed a kiss on the center of her chest before moving to her pert breast. He lazily tasted the flesh around the nipple, eliciting breathy moans from Sakura and further exciting him more. He continued teasing her until he finally let his warm, wet tongue caress her eager nipple.

He sucked and tugged and licked on the bud and Sakura made sounds that put his worst wet dreams to shame. Sakura, on the other hand, felt the growing need from her lower stomach burn as she felt wetness escape from her core. He was driving her crazy.

As if sensing Sakura's growing need, Sasuke moved his hand to her taut lower stomach, playing with the waistband of her shorts. He kneaded her toned abdomen as he teased her. He smirked as she uttered a ragged "Please, Sasuke-kun." Taking this as permission to proceed, he pushed his hand past her wet shorts and underwear only to be greeted a greater wetness between her hot folds.

"Aah, Sakura." he hissed as the feeling of her wetness sent a jolt straight to his groin. He stroked the valley between her nether lips and it sent Sakura almost crumbling. He moved his fingers, sliding them between the lips in a rhythm that soon made Sakura thrust her hips in reciprocity. For all the times that he has hurt her, we will make up for it by pleasuring her tenfold.

And he knew he was doing it, as the evidence was obvious in the increasing wetness from her core, now gathering on his hands. She was so wet, so slick. She wanted him and she was ready for him.

But not yet, he thought.

He could've taken her then and there but he didn't. Instead, he drew his fingers against her until he found her opening and gently thrusted a finger inside. He was welcomed by her softness and slickness and warmth that he felt his cock throb in excitement. He looked at Sakura to ensure that she is alright. She nods at him to continue and he starts pumping his finger in and out of her. He adds another finger and pumps faster, going deeper.

He drove Sakura to her edge when he ever so slightly curved the tips of his fingers, hitting the spot that made Sakura lose control. "Aaah, Sasuke-kun!" she almost yelled, again and again, her voice mingling with the cadence of the thunder outside. He pumped relentlessly, feeling Sakura near her release until her walls clenched against his fingers, her essence spilling forth from inside her towards his hand and her underwear.

Once she rode off the throes of her orgasm, Sasuke pulled out his fingers from within her and brought it to his mouth. He licked her juices that coated his hand and tasted her flavor which he decided he liked so much that he wanted more.

Using his intact and Susano-o arm, he lifted Sakura from her slump against the wall and towards the bed. He helped her remove the rest of her offending clothing and he tossed away his own shirt. She gulped as she took in every quiver of his hardened muscles while he parted her legs. Her breath hitched as he activated his sharingan, taking in her entirety and nakedness into his memory.

It sent shivers down her spine when Sasuke started planting a trail of kisses from her knee to her thigh. He kissed and sucked and nipped just like he did to her breasts. He stopped when he approached her womanhood. Sakura whimpered in frustration. She could feel Sasuke breathing in the scent of her sex and orgasm. She moaned his name when he breathed a warm exhale against her wetness.

And then she felt his warm, thick tongue against her.

It was flush against her folds, his tongue taking a long, deep, hard lick of her. He was taking every bit of her essence that his tongue could take. He did it again and again, over and over until she was throbbing in need. He started licking lighter, faster, until he found her awaiting clit. His licks started as slow, until it built up and became faster and faster. He was using the speed he was known for in the shinobi world. Sakura didn't realize that her hands were already in his head, twisting against his raven locks. She was desperately writhing amidst the kinetic poetry his tongue was reciting against her core. Her orgasm quickly built up and exploded until the room and the rain was gone and was was left was her, the man between her legs and his expert tongue against her.

He slowly rose from her and she blushed seeing his lips and chin and some part of his chest dribbled with her own juices. Sasuke did not seem to mind that he was once again soaked because this time he wanted to be. He quickly caught Sakura's lips against his again and she tasted herself on his mouth.

Sasuke shifted his position so he is comfortably atop her. Breaking off the kiss, Sakura looked at him and whispered, "Sasuke-kun, take me." Her hands were tugging at his pants. He helped her pull the last of his clothing off, allowing his already-hardened member to spring forth. Sakura's eyes widened at its sight but her desire is evident as she parted her legs, allowing Sasuke to settle comfortably between them. His hand touched her wet core again, gathering some if its slickness before wiping it against his member, in one, twi, three pumps. He then positioned himself against her entrance and when she thought he would plunge himself into her, what he did was rub his length against her wet, hot, awaiting entrance.

Uchiha Sasuke is a tease, she realized.

She whimpered underneath him, angling her pelvis so that the head of his sex is poised on her entrance. Sasuke smirked at her and rubbed his cock against her opening more.

He wrapped his Susano-o hand against her thigh. "Are you sure you want this, Sakura?" He asked, his eyes earnest.

"If I didn't, I've already used my monstrous strength to tear off your remaining arm, Sasuke-kun." smiled sweetly but threateningly.

"We can try that but maybe some other time." He replied, delivering it in the same tone that he used when he poked her forehead before he began his journey of redemption.

And then with a swift thrust, he was inside her.

Sasuke could feel her walls engulfing him and Sakura could feel herself expanding to accommodate his girth and length. They moved tentatively until everything was without discomfort and they soon found themselves moving in a rhythm. Sasuke drawing himself in and out of Sakura. Sakura grinding up and down to meet Sasuke's thrusts.

It took Sakura every fiber of her world-renowned chakra control to stop herself from screaming. Atop her lithe body toned by years of kunoichi training, efforts in saving the world, and traveling was a warmth that might possibly put the flames of Amaterasu to shame. With much effort, she willed her eyes open to meet red and spiraling purple staring right back at her jade.

Uchiha Sasuke was atop her. Touching her. Moving in a rhythm that even the gods perhaps even cannot begin to comprehend. He was burning, burning driving her to wit's end. And she, too, was burning, falling, losing to this long drawn-out battle on who will lose control first.

Sakura, for all her prided control, admits that she in on the verge of losing. And for once she loved being on the losing end, she admits, staring back into the eyes of the only person she can bear losing to.

They steady climbed towards their peak, and soon the tightening coil in each of their stomachs snapped. Sakura's walls clenched and shuddered in pleasure, milking Sasuke's length as he was still embedded inside her. Sakura's walls clenching against his member was the last straw for Sasuke, too, as he felt all semblances of control evacuate his body until all he could feel was the utter pleasure of his orgasm and his warm seed filling up Sakura.

They rode the last waves of their orgasm together, limbs locked around each other in every possible way. As their breath slowly steadied, Sakura lifted her hand to brush the sweat-slick hair away from Sasuke's eyes. She looked at him with a smile, the afterglow already rising on her cheeks.

* * *

"I love you, you know."

"I, you."

"But don't you think this is all too sudden?"

"No. This has been years in the making."

-**End**-


End file.
